RESETS and Sorrow
by creepypasta56
Summary: We have heard of Resets before, but what will happen too Sans when Frisk Resets his Happy ending, leaving him in Sadness.
1. Asriel's Defeat

**FRISK POV  
**

It was a Hard day for Frisk. He had just fought Asriel, defeating him.

"I am so Sorry! I just do not want to be a flower." Asriel said.

Frisk smiled,"It is ok. It was a mistake, but i will remember what good you did."

Asriel was very happy, but then remembered something. "I am guessing you want your friends back, right?" Asriel said.

The friends were absorbed by Asriel, and this was how the form, God of Hyper Death, was gained in the first place.

Asriel was hugged by Frisk, and then he remorsefully stated "Sorry for what happened. First, I must free all the monster from this place."

Asriel floated upwards. He was glowing, and then a flash of white was seen.

The monsters behind the barrier were set free, flowing out. Asriel was unseen.

All the monsters talked about what happened. Frisk wanted to live with Toriel. Both ready for the journeys that lie ahead.

Frisk had so much fun that he wanted to do it all over again.

"Time to RESET and Try Again," his hand was on the RESET button...

Ready to RESET their happy ending.

* * *

 **Well, that was Fun, i will be Adding more Chapter to this Story, but i hope you liked the it was short  
**

 **:)**


	2. Back to Snowdin

**Sans POV**

Sans and Papyrus were in their new house. This was actually the same house, moved from the underground to the above world. The snow was telling about the season, it was deep in the winter.

Toriel came inside.

"Hello Boys" Toriel said.

"HELLO QUEEN" said Papyrus.

"same with me!" Sans shouted from his room.

Toriel put two sweaters with other winter clothing on the couch, and replied "You can wear these outside."

Sans then turned towards the stairs and said,"i guess that you can say that..."

Papyrus heard this and corrected Sans, "SANS..."

Sans then smiled and stated **"** sweater now!"

Papyrus then shouted "SAAAAAAAANS!"

Toriel chuckled, "Have fun boys."

Toriel then walked out.

After the three's interaction, Sans and Papyrus then walked outside with their winter gear on. The two made snowmen.

"YOU KNOW SANS, YOU SEEM ALOT HAPPIER THEN YOU WERE BEFORE."

Sans was intriuged by what was said "what do you mean papyr-"

Sans was cut short, receiving a snowball to the face.

Sans face was covered in snow.

"BUT SERIOUSLY..." Papyrus continued,"BEFORE YOU WERE JUST...SMILING. NOW, YOU FEEL MORE ACTIVE AND HAPPY. YOU ARE ACTUALLY PUTTING EFFORT IN YOUR SNOWMAN."

Sans then grabbed some snow, "hey papyrus."

"YES SA-"

Sans threw the snowball at his face.

"OH! IT'S ON!" Papyrus was replied.

Sans then put his hand into the snow, then his hand all of the sudden felt cold.

"SANS," Sans looked up,"WE NEED TO BE ON PATROL FOR HUMANS!"

Sans mind shattered, Papyrus was no longer wearing the sweater from Toriel. He was wearing his battle body. The Kid, Frisk, Reset the World.

Sans then sobbed "no...why human..."

Sans broke into tears, eyes black like a void.

Papyrus was confused "SANS, ARE YOU OK?"

Sans then replied with one word,"Why..."

* * *

 **Well we are Gonna end it Here, i Decided to make this Chapter now so i would not just leave you with a Prolouge, and so you can See Sans, Next Title:**

 **Broken Friendships**

 **Coming Soon.**


	3. Toriel's Missing Friend

**Frisk POV**

Frisk was encountered and saved, by Toriel, as usual. Something was different this time,however.

Toriel was...sad. Frisk had no idea why she was so sad. Frisk later asked what was wrong with toriel, while going through the ruins.

"Well," Toriel Started, "it is not important human, let us just continue."

Frisk was not buying it.

When Toriel left, they expected ,when they called toriel, to answer and say something to Toriel,but she never answered.

Frisk tried again, and again, but nothing happened.

When Frisk went to Toriel, Frisk expected Toriel to Scold them for leaving.

Toriel, however, just...smiled weakly. Frisk knew something was wrong.

When approaching Toriel about the question she just responded with, "not a good time human."

Eventually, Toriel started talking about her problem.

"I have a friend who i talk to," Toriel Stated, "but this time, he was gone, I called, expecting to hear him tell me more jokes, as we always do."

"He never came," Toriel said bluntly.

Frisk then said, "can i go and see your friend, i may be able to help."

Toriel Said worried, "but, it is ok, why not stay?"

Frisk said kindly, "I know you hate it without him, let me see him."

Toriel then said in shock, "but..."

Frisk then looked to toriel, sadly. Then they said, "please, for you?"

Toriel sighed.

"Fine human, just please do not get hurt, would never forgive myself if you got hurt." Toriel sadly said.

They walked downstairs, at the door Toriel stated "please help him for me."

Frisk accepted.

after walking out, Flowey was waiting there, but he had a different conversation.

"it is your fault you know, i am not sure WHAT you did, but i am sure you did it." Flowey smugly said.

Frisk did not believe it, and was shocked.

"cmon, you are the only human i met with your kind of power," Flowey continued, "you did something, i know you did."

"DO NOT TRY TO DENY WHAT YOU DID," Flowey said,then dug away.

Frisk then went out the door, walking down the path, then heard walking, he was getting chased till he went to the bridge, expecting Sans.

"HUMAN, I SHALL CAPTURE YOU," ? Said.

 _This is not sans,_ Frisk Thought.

Papyrus then turned the human around.

"I AM THE GREAT...PAPYRUS," sadly said at the end

* * *

 **What is wrong with Papyrus. why is he sad, and what will happen next.**

 **Broken Friendship's will actually be the next chapter, i lied, sorry :(**


End file.
